


Alfresco Afternoon

by solitudedaydream



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, Top Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, dude they are literally just fucking, i only just realized how ironic this is, no plot head empty, or head in a toilet, they already been knew and are together, zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudedaydream/pseuds/solitudedaydream
Summary: Dib is big mad about having to deal with shitty things in his life that keep cropping up mentally. Zim try's to help him but ends up helping with way more than he intended to.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Alfresco Afternoon

"This fucking blows." Dib groaned, walking out of the therapy office into the main hall of the building. Another season with his psychiatrist and another prescription that he was going to have to try out. The last one hadn't worked at all unless you considered increased mood swings progress. After so long of trying, it was really starting to drive him up the wall despite the very preemptive notice that this wouldn't be a cakewalk to fix him. "I'm so tired of this shit."

"Dib-smelly, listen- Zim does not exactly understand either but you need to try." The Irken sounded exasperated and a bit tired as he tried to keep pace with the taller man. When they became mates, Zim knew these problems Dib was having would require care but that didn't make him any more prepared to deal with it. Now he was just trying to stay sharp on his heels as Dib turned the corner at an increased pace "Look, if I go careening off the edge even when I'm on what's supposed to help me then what's the point Zim?" 

"Well, something has to work right?"

"In theory. That might be just what they want me to think." Dib huffed and turned to face his alien in the chic hallway "I'm tired! I'm so stressed out all the time because I can't corral my fucking emotions." His hands raise to rub his own face "I just want to relax." A silence looms between them before Zim grabs one of Dib's hands from his face. "What?" 

"Zim knows you're stressed...I wish I could make it stop for The Dib but I cannot…" he looks away for a moment and then back to him "Come, you don't want to go back to the outside all anxious." He knew from experience that Dib was not safe to bring outside like this. That was just asking for an anxiety attack which neither of themselves wanted. Instead Zim brought him to the bathroom and considered the consequences in his own mind of making Dib take his anxiety medication (one of the few that did work for him). 

Then, he was hit by a brilliant plan!

Cautiously, Zim dipped his hand into his hoodie pocket and managed to pop the lid of Dib's anxiety medication into his own hand (he always kept it on him just in case). Then, he pretended to yawn popping two pills into his own mouth as Dib began to speak again "What? Am I supposed to just stand here fo-" he falls silent as he sees the Irken's hands slide up his arms to the collar of his jacket before feeling himself being pulled down into a kiss. 

That catches him off guard and he becomes more dumbfounded as the Irken slips his serpent like tongue into his mouth. He had half a mind to pull away from Zim but his body was so touch starved and needy constantly that he easily gave into the comfortable feeling of his boyfriend. He could feel his little bug pressing his tongue deep into Dib's mouth and he swore he almost swallowed the damn thing for a moment there.   
  
It was kinda hot…   
  
The two had been so preoccupied with sucking face that they hadn't even noticed themselves making their way to the wall until Zim let out a muffled grunt as his back softly collided with it. When they finally pulled apart they were both red and gasping for air and even then Dib kept a firm grip on the developing flair of Zim's hips as they stood against the wall of the bathroom beside the urinals. "What was that for, spaceboy?" Dib's muttered the words, his shadow engulfing the small Irken completely. "Need something?" A slight smirk played on his lips as he raised an eyebrow.

Zim gave a smug look up towards Dib despite his mind now racing to find an excuse for what he'd just done. With a shrug he replied "You wanted to de-stress right? Maybe Zim could help…" it was all he could think of and it wouldn't be out of the question knowing how much Dib did in fact love to, well,…make love to him. Zim had just never been so forward with it in normal circumstances. 

"Really?" Dib seemed a little skeptical "Here?" 

Looking around, Zim would admit that it was an odd location but something about it gave a chill up his spine that he himself didn't quite understand. "Well, if you don't want to…" He began but just feeling the tightening grip on his hips was enough to know that his fate was sealed. "But, Zim just thought…" his sentence trails off as Dib kisses him again and he feels one of the humans hands drag up his thighs to between his legs. "D-Dib-" 

Two long fingers press upwards under his long shirt and along the petals of his small slit in response "Easy access too? Is it close to your heat?" Dib smirked and obviously just wanted to do every obscene thought that entered his head at the moment. Zim wouldn't deny that being the case as the season was upon them so, with a small nod, he submits to the taller man by grinding up against his fingers. "Is this to help me or you, spaceboy?" It was soon becoming very wet under there and Zim shuddered "Perhaps both?" 

It really was not his intention but perhaps in his subconscious he knew his plan may lead to this. At least he got the anxiety meds in Dib and distracted him from his previous dark thoughts. The only problem is that now he wanted to fuck Dib dirty in a bathroom _right now_. "Fucking slut." Dib muttered against the Irkens antenna, making the stalks twitch rapidly. "Come here." Dib dragged Zim into one of the stalls, locking it behind them before bringing his lips to his bugs again. This time Zim wasn't putting up much of a fight to be the dominant one for some reason. Maybe it was to satisfy Dib or maybe he was just that turned on by the whole situation.

"You like this, don't you?" He pushed the Irken up against the wall as he moved to mark up his neck with hickeys and bites "You want me to mate you here?" His hand snaked its way back down to Zim's slit, easily managing to slip his fingers into the tight hole with how wet it was now. 

Zim whimpers, trying to practically ride his fingers and grip onto Dib's shirt "M-maybe." the soft chirps erupting from Zim told his lover that he really was getting wound up now. It was so cute how even the chirping would tremble and crack during his arousal. 

"When did you get so nasty~?" He catches a glimpse of looking over his shoulder so quickly that he almost missed it. Looking behind them was the toilet and he smirked, eyes sliding over to Zim "You wanna fuck on that?" The Irken blushes furiously and looks a little miffed that Dib noticed that at all. Typical. He was always watching Zim so closely. 

He looked as if he was going to chew Dib out a bit but when his lover flexed his fingers inside Zim's opening he lost his gumption. Instead he moaned Dib's name, clawing at his shoulders. "Come on pill bug~" Dib hummed, picking Zim off the ground by his thighs and placing him onto the toilet himself. 

"Pfft, you look like more of a cum dump than usual." There was an amused hum as he started to unzip his pants. Oh boy, looks like he was really going to let loose now and it was just making Zim _hungry for more_ , biting his own lip as he started up at his human. 

Dib was already hard, slapping his dick against the Irkens cheek gently "Ready?" The expression on his human's face gave him flashbacks to a most feral time prior, making his sex twitch. "Always." Zim retorted with as much defiance as his body could muster at the moment. 

"Good~" Dib pressed his cock into Zim's mouth who fully accepted it, immediately starting to suck the appendage slowly. "That's it-" the human groaned and slowly started to roll his hips to meet Zim's lips. His hands went to the back of Zim's head as he began to guide him down further as he picked up the pace "Good alien." His voice dripped with honey as he spoke now.

He whimpered, his eyes tearing up a bit as Dib assaulted and filled his throat. When Dib put a large hand to his throat to rub his own dick through it Zim had instinctively grabbed onto Dib's legs that were on either side of his body. His claws gripped at the back of his thighs when he got to the base. His tongue stayed curled around his lover's cock as he sucked, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen and Dib’s hand still rubbing his throat.

With mercy, Dib pulled out of his tight throat slowly and left Zim a drooling mess. It looked like the three breeding tentacles had already bloomed from his crotch in the process. "Fucking filthy." He breathed and with a smirk he grabbed his own dick and lifted so that his balls were in Zim's face "Suck this while you're at it~" Seeing Zim's face get even redder and looked pissed as he stared up at the human was a real treat.

"Zim?" He questioned impatiently. If he was going to say something, he should say it now. He expected a straight up no but was surprised when Zim adjusted himself to where his legs were spread open before starting to suck on his balls. "Oh, _fuck yes."_ He didn't ever think he'd get the germaphobe to do it but there he was. He could tell Zim was enjoying it too as his hand slipped between his open legs to rub himself at the same time. 

His eyes closed as he did it, making soft little whimpers against sensitive skin as Dib jerked off above him. “That’s a good boy, Zim.” Another soft sound came and Dib cursed as Zim moved at his own accord to suck on the tip of his dick. “You have no right to tease me.” His eyes darkened with lust and something else. “On the floor, now.” his voice had the most conviction that the alien had heard from Dib in a while and it was an assault on his psyche. 

Doing as he was told, Zim moved to the dirty floor and was immediately man-handled into a new position that was even more humiliating than the last. Now he was bent over the toilet, gripping the sides of the seat and on full display for his lover. “Think fast~” He chimed and that’s when Zim felt him push in, stretching his small breeding hole. Two of his tentacles immediately gripped onto Dib and the third guided his dick in gratefully. Every time it was a slight struggle to fit but Irkens were very stretchy. Zim moaned loudly and could hear it reverberate against the walls back at him as well as the squelching of his own slick he could feel running down his thighs now. “You like that?” Zim struggled for air as he adjusted but when Dib decided that heavy breathing was not a good answer, he decided to swirl his dick around inside Zim and press against his insides to coax an answer out of him. “ZZiiimmmm~?” 

This time a louder moan that cracked and stuttered as it came out only to be followed by a small “Y-yes sir.” he shudders, trying to keep his head far above water “Zim likes i-it.” 

“Good-” With that he pulled a good majority out before plunging back in at a rapid pace, trying to get a good angle at which to abuse Zim’s sweet spot. When he nearly screamed, only being cut off by Zim biting into his own arm, Dib knew he found it. All his frustrations and anger were now translating into fucking Zim raw and dirty in this public bathroom. He didn’t know what he’d do if someone walked in or heard them but at this point? He didn’t fucking care. This was his life god damn it and he was going to fuck his Zim. 

He was going to breed him like Zim’s slutty body wanted. Dib usually played it safe but no time now. 

Zim was desperately rolling his hips back to try and keep up with Dib, repeating his name in faint gasps and moans as he was reamed. He was getting even tighter now and his inside was beginning to make an almost wave like motion to pull Dib in deeper. He leans over his lover to whisper against his antenna as he continues his assault on his sweet spot “Gonna cum spaceboy?” Zim nods furiously in response, his eyes closed tight and mouth agar as he feels himself getting so close. A steady _ha_ heard with every thrust in. “You want it deep inside you?” Dib groaned, feeling Zim tighten further just at those words, the texture of his walls changing as they washed around his dick. 

Dib swore, after Zim, no sexual partner he could ever have would live up to him. 

“Y-yes sir.” Zim managed to mewl the words out as drool ran down his chin. “G-give me smeeeets” it was pitiful and sounded like he was on the verge of tears as he said it. “D-dib-!”

That did it for him. He slammed in hard as he felt Zim cum around him, his three tentacles gripping onto the human to keep him in place. Dib moaned loudly, resting his head on Zim’s back as he finally came deep inside moments later from all the stimulation. He could feel Zim’s walls sucking on him for everything he had to breed with. He tried to relax, shuttering at the continuous stimulation and holding Zim closely by his thighs. He knew Zim was still cumming for a good minute until the stimulation started to subside. 

They were both a sweaty mess, breathing hard on that bathroom floor with cum dripping down both their thighs (Most of it being Zim’s). 

When Dib’s dick finally got released from moo-ping 10, he kissed down his aliens back and pulled him up into his arms. “You alright Zim?” Now that he wasn’t blindingly horny, he was slightly concerned for Zim with how hard on him he’d been. Zim on the other hand was still catching his breath and curled up into Dib’s touch instinctively. 

It took some time for the alien to catch his breath but when he did he managed to rasp “I think you threw me into an early heat Dib-idiot.” Zim almost sounded miffed but mostly tired. 

“Oh? Sorry, I’ll make it up to you.” Dib cooed, pressing little kisses to Zim’s face and neck which made Zim crack a flustered smile, purring softly. Dib always rather enjoyed this part of roughing up his lover. To gently care for him and sooth him afterwards.

“You better.” Zim let his arms wrap around Dib’s neck as he settled down into his lap for kisses. It took them a moment before coming back to the fact that they were sitting on a cold tile floor of a public bathroom. “Uh, Dib-” 

“Yeah, maybe we should go.” his smile was sheepish and Zim sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Dib-love, you are lucky I like you.”


End file.
